onepiecefandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Byrnndi World
How his name sounds He is called the world destroyer and his name is burndy world, it sounds a lot like Burn the world. I wonder if that was intentional? what does everyone else think?SageM (talk) 22:00, August 4, 2014 (UTC)SageM The official spelling of his first name is 'Byrnndi' 00:07, August 31, 2014 (UTC)Greg bounty What is the source for his bounty? I watched the special and I don't remember it showing that he was worth 500,000,000. 03:25, September 1, 2014 (UTC) A newspaper showed his bounty, and it showed the number. Nobody700 (talk) 04:04, September 1, 2014 (UTC) He's bounty is 200,000,000 not 500,000,000 didn't you see the episode ? 21:08, September 1, 2014 (UTC) Nope, the bounty is correct. 21:16, September 1, 2014 (UTC) Is that the only image for it? We need to upload the bounty image. SeaTerror (talk) 21:18, September 1, 2014 (UTC) Yeah, they only showed the wanted poster with his current bounty in that scene. I could upload the wanted poster with his old bounty but I don't think that's necessary. 21:24, September 1, 2014 (UTC) This doesn't really need to be open anymore. The proof is there. Mr. Whatever (talk) 04:08, September 3, 2014 (UTC) Defeating Luffy twice Should we point out that he is the second person to defeat Luffy twice, even if he is non canon? Nobody700 (talk) 15:12, September 1, 2014 (UTC) Nope. No need to show the second or third time something's happened. Also, this guy. 16:06, September 1, 2014 (UTC) Seconds are allowed but there's no reason to mention it if it's non-canon. SeaTerror (talk) 21:22, September 1, 2014 (UTC) Deceased? As with Vergo and Monet, I feel like we need to consider World and his crew all deceased, since they were shot down by Sakazuki's fleet. I doubt we'll see any references to them again in the mainstream series, so it's hard to say "wait for the raw". 01:48, September 18, 2014 (UTC) Its pretty clear they all died, so I see no objection. AsuraDrago 02:03, September 18, 2014 (UTC) Any more objections? If not, we can proceed. 20:59, September 18, 2014 (UTC) He obviously isn't dead if you properly watched the special, but if you want to further destroy the credibility of this place, feel free. 21:00, September 18, 2014 (UTC) Speculation doesn't belong here. SeaTerror (talk) 21:02, September 18, 2014 (UTC) Byojack said that he and World should start over. Because of that I think they're still alive. 21:54, September 18, 2014 (UTC) Yeah. I never got a "they're dead" vibe at all from that. Don't do it. 01:46, September 19, 2014 (UTC) Well lets look at what happened to them first: Gairam was knocked out cold (and partially petrified) for the rest of the episode, along with Sebastain out cold, then Nightin was turned to stone completely (and we never saw Hancock reverse the effects nor get knocked out to revert them to normal). So they never had the chance to escape when the ship was bombed. Then Byrnndi took the most damage, 2 large spikes impaled his chest while another through the gut, as well as one in each leg it seemed. Obviously in anime a few stabs/impaling wont kill a person easily, but like with Monet getting stabbed in the heart World took a couple fatal hits from those spikes. Plus he basically dropped dead after the cannon failed. Byojack clearly can't move too fast on his own and has no strength so its not like he escaped with his brother, they had nowhere to go and he accepted their fate. AsuraDrago 02:55, September 19, 2014 (UTC) So basically, you're saying there's something but circumstantial evidence, mostly centred around "No one could survive that". And you're trying to argue that that's good enough to establish death in One Piece, of all things. 06:28, September 19, 2014 (UTC) Besides that, Sabo survived an exploding ship. SeaTerror (talk) 08:04, September 19, 2014 (UTC) I already mentioned that this is anime, clearly people don't die too easily. But considering what happened and their situations prior to the bombing its safe to say they are all are dead. Even for One Piece it is quite obvious they all died. And yes we all know about the Sabo surviving. But in his case he is a canon character with importance to the main story, and before his post-timeskip introduction we was confirmed dead in Oda's databook One Piece Green, so we had to go on that fact and not speculation prior to him returing. AsuraDrago 18:23, September 19, 2014 (UTC) Jesus. No he wasn't. The Green databook was written from Luffy's perspective. He was never actually called dead in it. SeaTerror (talk) 18:37, September 19, 2014 (UTC) Oda didn't write Green at all. It was a databook written by one of his assistants. And yes, the entry was an obituary, and didn't confirm anything. 19:22, September 19, 2014 (UTC) Oda had to approve on everything in those databooks. Plus the author was likely directed by Oda when writing it, so essentially, Oda did work on it. 19:26, September 19, 2014 (UTC) That isn't how it works. Mangaka rarely ever work directly on databooks. SeaTerror (talk) 19:40, September 19, 2014 (UTC) I did not say that Oda directly worked on it. He probably never touched the book. But it's likely that he gave his assistant(s) a list of instructions for what to write about and how to write it, as well as answer any questions they might ask during drafts. Either way, the databooks are published under his and his publishers' names, so whether or not Oda directly "wrote it" is more irrelevant as he was still involved with it in one way or another. But that's a subject for another talk page. Continue with Byrnndi. 00:47, September 20, 2014 (UTC) Regardless of Sabo's situation..... I'm not one for speculation or rumors but what was shown in the special was more than proof enough they all are dead when looking over what happened to them. At the end they were all immobilized and byrnndi himself clearly died from his wounds. AsuraDrago 02:19, September 21, 2014 (UTC) Bump. Let's just say he died, since he's not exactly Sabo (canon, protagonist, young). 18:51, December 4, 2014 (UTC) Agreed. 20:03, December 4, 2014 (UTC) Shall we say the same for the rest of the crew considering the circumstances? AsuraDrago 20:53, December 4, 2014 (UTC) Speculation is prohibited. --Klobis (talk) 05:01, December 5, 2014 (UTC) Agree with Klobis. Well obviously speculation isn't allowed, but if we are going to label him dead it would make sense that his crew died with him, they were all still on the ship when it was obliterated. AsuraDrago 19:51, December 5, 2014 (UTC) Alright, speculations not allowed. So what, we just say his ultimate fate is unknown? Like Gasparde and some others? 03:46, December 6, 2014 (UTC) Meh, we can't come to a total agreement and it would be silly to poll, lets just go with unknown. AsuraDrago 03:51, December 6, 2014 (UTC) No category then. That's the default version of an article. Unknown isn't really good either. You can easily go with something like I did on Lines with just mentioning the exploding ship. SeaTerror (talk) 19:30, December 6, 2014 (UTC) 10 days no response. Unknown it is then. 05:14, December 17, 2014 (UTC)